


Sexy

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel explains why he believes Halloween is the best holiday.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Song is sexy from Mean Girls musical.

"Guys, you know what day it is?!" Angel Dust cried out to the formaly silent room. 

"Hallowee-"

"Halloween!" Angel cut Vaggie off, not noticing her glare daggers at him.

"Angel! I had no idea you loved Halloween so much!" Charlie said. "Is it the candy?"

"Terrifying unsuspecting people?" Alastor offered. 

"Yelling in our faces?" Husk grumbled.

"It's sexy Halloween costumes, isn't it?" Vaggie said.

Angel snapped his fingers. "Exactly Miss Priss." Vaggie looked like she wanted to tear his face apart. "Halloween sucks." Vaggie said. "It's over rated and is so sautrated from what was once a scary time full of harvest and the dead."

"Hate Halloween?! I love it so much... I could sing about it..."

"I can help with that!" Charlie said.

"Wait no one sing- damnit." Husk plugged his ears as he heard music coming on.

Angel tried grab Alastor's radio microphone, but after finding it too difficult, and Alastor casting him a happy, yet creepily intimidating look, he backed off and went to the center of a light. He hummed a bit before beginning to sing.

"If I could change the world

I’d make it Halloween

Every single day

And also have world peace

Why did I just say that?

Why would I want world peace, that's Charlie's thing. 

Wait, let me start over."

Angel did the same procedure as the others, excluding Charlie watched him in annoyance.

"If I could change the world

I’d make it Halloween

Every single day

On Halloween, you can pretend to be someone else

It’s like the internet

Only in person and with candy"

The music began to liven up and the set changed to a sort of costume shop.

"When you are the hot one

It’s a full time gig

Looking like what people wanna see"

Charlie provided her own " Woah-oh. Woah-oh-oh"

"I can be

Who I wanna be and sexy

I can be

Who I wanna be and hot" 

Angel grabbed Vaggie's hand and lead her to the costumes.

  
"Don’t like who you are

Then hit that costume shop

Rock a new and different sexy look"

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!" Vaggie yelled.

"Why be so down hearted

Blast some trashy pop

And drop it to this hot and sexy look!" Angel stood away to grab the others and a bunch of costumes. 

"I can be

Who I wanna be and sexy

I can be

Who I wanna be and hot

Be somebody new

Do a total transformation! 

Animals, or mineral too" He first transformed himself to a slutty cat, then a slutty diamond.

"Or even vegetation!

I give you sexy corn!" It looked exactly as what you would've expected. 

"I can be, who i want to be

And sexy!

A sexy quint from sexy “jaws,” catching sexy sharks!"

"Uh-huh!" Charlie supplied.

"Sexy Eleanor Roosevelt or sexy Rosa Parks!"

"Uh-huh!"

"I can be a sexy pirate

Or a sexy ballet dancer

I can be a sexy doctor

And cure some sexy cancer!

That's not right, is it?"

"Nope!" Alastor said.

"Fuck it

Happy Halloween!

This is modern feminism talking"

"But you're not a woman!"

"Shut the fuck up Vaggie, you whiny biotch!

I expect to run the world in shoes I cannot walk in

I can be, who I want to be

And sex…

Sex…

Sexy!"

He did his final transformation.

"I'm a sexy mouse!"

"The cat looked better." Husk said. 


End file.
